Clove: The girl that never misses
by xForeverwithyoux
Summary: Clove: The girl that never misses, or the girl with the knives, or Clover Rover I couldn't pick so my friend picked for me. Read PLEASE it's better on the inside :D 74th Hunger Games!


Clove: The girl that never misses

**Chapter one: Reaping day :D**

I hear a knocking on my window and I hear laughing. Cato. It's always Cato laughing with his mates ((near my house because my brother is his best friend)), or his flings and or new girlfriends. There's a more insisting knock and I slowly get up.  
"Clove hurry up and open the window, it's freezing out here" I hear Cato yell.  
I laugh. I open the curtains to see Cato wrapped in a towel. I stare at him for about five seconds before I burst out laughing.  
"Why are you dressed like that?" I get through my laughing. Tears are going to make an appearance because it's so funny. He looks confused for a moment and bangs on the window once more. I gently open it so he can climb through.  
"It's bloody freezing out there, Clover Rover" he says and he climbs through the window.  
One time my brother named me Clover Rover and Cato was with him at the time. Cato is only one year older but he acts like he's 18 but he's only 16. He is the middle child in his family with an older sister named Meeka, who won the 68th Hunger games when she was 18 she's now 24 and he has a little brother named Thyme who is the biggest jerk and heartbreaker in district 2. He broke my heart when we were 13 and Cato and Whip who is my older brother took him out. He has a twin and who is my older sister named, Jem. I am the youngest in my family but I don't get treated like that. They're only a year older so I get treated like them by everybody, even my trainer, who by the way says I'm the best in the district for throwing knives.  
"What are you doing you idiot!" I laugh. He looks at me for a second before looking at the window.  
"Wanted to know if you umm wanted to go to the lake with me" he whispers I think he's blushing a bit. I throw my head back in laughter.  
"So you can… break" the laughter has broken up my sentence.  
"And" he urges. I take a deep breath.  
"So you" I take another deep breath, "can break my heart." He stares at me for about a minute before sliding back out the window.

I hear a sigh at the door to find Whip and Jem staring at me with the biggest and accusing eyes I have ever seen.  
"Now he's never going to stop talking about you" Jem sighs and I put on my most confused look.  
Whip takes a big breath before saying "You know ever since you beat him in training he has had a huge crush" he takes a sigh before adding, "On you and all you do is laugh at him and call him names."

_I remember that day more than anything I was 14 and Cato was 15, the rain was so cold and it was beating on my back through my favourite jacket. I was going to meet Thyme for some training thing with our shared trainer. I was trying to run to the training center but it was too hard and I didn't have the will power to keep running so I just walked and finally I just dropped down on my knees. I couldn't keep running it was too hard and the rain was too hard to walk in. Then he came like superman in the rain his face was curved into a tight smile and his bright blue eyes were full of happiness. He didn't say anything he just picked me up and even without me saying it he took me to the training center. He know tells me he knew because __Thyme__ was training outside with Meeka who had won the Hunger games by that point and was so excited to finally beat me. When we finally get in, I go get changed into a dark green emerald colour to match my eyes pants and a scary kind of blue to match Cato's eyes but he didn't notice. He nodded at me before going to a blond girl with eyes trained on me until he kisses her. I could feel the swell on and in my heart. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder to find Meeka and Thyme standing together.  
"Hello, princess" Meeka whispered and opened her arms for a hug. I hugged her and felt nice and warm in her arms she could probably kill anyone in the room but Cato and Thyme say all the time she still wakes screaming for everyone to run and be free. She's not the type of victor that wanted to become victor but the last person she faced was a 12 year old from district 7 and she was killed by tracker jackers. She's not evil like that but happy she came home to Cato and Thyme.  
"You ready to get beaten" Thyme says behind me. Meeka lets me go and I turn around to find Thyme with Cato and Whip standing behind him. So it looked like Cato chose us over his new fling with that blond girl.  
"Where's my support" I laughed. Cato looked at Whip.  
"Well you're going to own Thyme so we thought he needs the best support" Whip whispered. Cato nodded and I nodded like I knew what was going on. Thyme and I, followed by the older brothers went to our trainer and told her Thyme's plan to beat me, like in a competition. She laughed and said it was a great idea and she had to go see her son at the lake.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Thyme asked me and I wanted to win the first round.  
"Knives" I whispered as the trainer walked away. I never felt like I wanted to know her name what's the point in the end.  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that" Cato laughed and Whip pushed him to the station and Thyme head held low walked slowly behind everyone else. He knew how well I can throw a knife. The whole district knows me as the girl with the knives, or the girl take never misses. I don't mind which one but the people I really like are the people that call me Clove. I still do._

Anyway by the time I had beaten him in like everything except for archery ((bow and arrows)) but who really cares about that when I kill quicker with a simple flick of my wrist. By that time Meeka, Cato and Whip had chosen to bet on me. Finally Thyme gave up and Cato said he would VS me instead, it was his turn to choose so he picked hand-to-hand combat, mostly because he was the second best in hand-to-hand combat in the academy the first being Whip and Thyme had already picked swords and I owned him in that and Cato got so confused.  
"You ready to get beaten, sweetheart" he laughed. But the nickname just got me and I dived at him and brought him down.  
"If I had a knife" I whispered, "I would kill you now." And then Whip lifted me off Cato. Thyme was laughing so hard I swear I saw tears coming down his cheeks. Meeka was holding her stomach and laughing.  
"Had to pull you away or poor Cato there would you know" Whip burst out laughing and couldn't stand anymore. I looked down at Cato who shrugged at me and stood up.  
"I declare a rematch" Cato laughed.  
"So, what" I laughed back, "I can beat you again."  
_

"What are you saying?" I say and Whip shakes his head slowly.  
"He's saying Cato loves you" Jem says and turns to walk out to find my mother standing there.  
"Cato again" she mumbles and puts her hands on her hips. Jem, Whip and I all nod and she groans before walking away.  
"I swear she was born in district 1" Whip laughs and points to Jem, "How else would she get your name?" Jem nods before slowly coming back to stand next to Whip.  
"Cato might be crying now or deeply happy, which ever on makes you sleep at night" Jem whispers.  
"Or he might be making out with someone" Whip adds and Jem hits him in the stomach with her elbow.  
"I don't care he's Cato, the boy with the swords" I whisper. Jem and Whip stare at me, with the most scared eyes, for about a second before looking on the floor.  
"Never call him that, you got it, the girl with the knives" Jem says forcefully.  
"Go to bed princess knives" Whip says and I stare at them. Whip pushes Jem out the door then they hug and slip up into different rooms next to each other on my left side. I let that slip out of hand and they both know it as well. I fall on my bed and I close my eyes. Then a shock goes through mind it's the reaping day tomorrow! A smile forms on my lips this was Cato's year with some unlucky girl tribute that will die in his arms.  
"Good luck, Cato" I whisper into my pillow. Sleep feels my mind and I let it in why not. Goodnight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with drool down my mouth. I don't remember the dream but it had to be something about bears, I just love bears.  
"You awake yet, knives" I hear a voice behind me say. Cato.  
"Crap" I whisper to myself, "Hello, swords" I say louder. I turn around to see Cato standing there in green sweatpants and green shirt and sneakers.  
"Want to run with me?" Cato asks. NO! I want to yell in his face but I don't.  
"I just woke up. Go ask Jem or Whip" I yawn and my head falls back on the pillow. This is Cato's last morning in district 2 before the Hunger games.  
"Wait, Cato" I yell, but there's no answer. I hear laughing and Jem's voice? I turn on my side to the window.  
"Oh, Cato do you have to go?" Jem's voice whines. A smile creeps along my face.  
"How's my favourite sister" I hear Whip's voice say. I sit up to see Whip standing there with Thyme.  
"Hello, the girl that never misses" Thyme says, I laugh and he comes closer and I hug him.  
"Hello, The boy that breaks all the hearts" I whisper into his ear. Thyme leans back. He knows I hate him more than anything that night he left me hurt more than anything but by pretending I get to have one more friend, or as Whip says 'one more FAKE friend' I have more fun.  
"So um you have anything to do" Whip says. I shake my head when a thought comes through it.  
"Whippy" I smile innocently, "can you tell me a story."  
"about Cato" Thyme adds and come and lies next to me on my bed. Whip goes on my other side and lies down.  
"Okay," Whip says, "Remember when you used to call him, Cato bear." Thyme lets out a laugh.  
"When did I call him Cato bear, he would have killed me" Thyme laughs.  
"Not you Thyme it was Clove. When Clove was six years old to eleven years old she used to call Cato, Cato bear. He used to call her, 'Lucky Clovey'. They let no one call them that but them. One time I called Clove, Lucky Clovey, and Cato went spaz on me I swear the blood on my face wasn't an illusion like you both said it was." I laugh and Whip continues, "Jem once called Cato, Cato bear and Clove went completely insane." Whip tells us. He keeps going on about thing that happened when other people called us our names.  
___

We used to call ourselves that so we would never forget our promises to each other. We stopped because, Cato says 'because we got to old Clover Rover'. It's weird that he calls me that now, though._ But we actually stopped when it was Cato's first reaping, it was utterly creepy, he was reaped but lucky someone volunteered not for him because it was time. I screamed when he got home I screamed 'Cato bear I was so worried' and he looked at me before saying 'Clove we have to stop this, Never call me Cato bear ever again' I just left and walked all the way to the Lake and went swimming for a while before going home and I fell asleep.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clover?" the voice rings a bell but I don't know who it is. "Clover Rover" it says again. "We have the reaping in two hours and we had no time to train" it adds. My eyes snap open to the scene of Cato looking at me sort of leaning over me.  
"I was telling her a story and she fell asleep" I hear Whip say as he passes the door.  
"What story?" He asks still leaning over me.  
"Cato bear, ring a bell" I snicker. The smile he had before disappears and a hurt look comes up on his face.  
"My Lucky Clovey" he whispers and he leans down and then my mother rushes in.  
"CLOVE!" my mother yells, 'You look a duck, and a fat one at that."  
I sigh and slowly get up. Fine whatever.  
"Mother" I sigh and Cato laughs. Cato gets off me and moves to the door.  
"Cato are you sure you have to volunteer this year?" My mother asks as she goes through all of my clothes.  
"Yes my trainer said it was time" Cato answers and brings a brush to me. _  
_"Can't you wait until your 18?" Jem asks at the door in her magical white dress dotted with red spots.  
"No, Jem I can't. Anyway I think I can win" Cato answers another question.  
"I doubt that" I whisper as I start brushing my brown hair back into a high pony tail.  
"Unless I'm fighting Clove and then I'm dead" Cato laughs.  
"I'm not going to volunteer you idiot" I say back firmly.  
"Sorry Clover Rover" He whispers to me as my mother and Jem choose what Dress I should wear. It would hurt more if it was Thyme but for some reason it hurts bad now when the Reaping is in an hour.  
"I always knew you were going to do it" I whisper back. My mother picks the green and blue dress with a grey hem that falls to my knees. I smile I have never wore it because as Whip would say was from district 1 and my mother brought it with her for Jem or me and I never wanted to ruin it ((and because it was huge on me)).  
"Honey, we are going to leave so hurry up and get ready" my mother says and leaves with Jem talking about shoes. Yuk! How could you be talking about shoes on the reaping day?  
"I'm… well …bye" Cato whispers. I jump up and I hug him.  
"Why do you have to go" I whisper still hold him and my brush. He has always been a bigger brother to me or sometimes I think more… than a friend only sometimes. He lets go of me.  
"Come on Clover Rover you got to get ready and I have to get changed. He turns to walk out and I hear a soft sob and I realised it was me. I throw the brush at the window and I wipe my eyes. Stop crying Clove get a hold of yourself he's Cato for gods stake. I shake my head and I put on the dress and I apply little bit of makeup that was hiding under my bed for only one special day of the year; the reaping day. After fixing my high do. I walk out the door bare feet into the front room where I find a note on top of red pair of shiny shoes like in a story my father once told me it was way before the Dark days it was called the wonderful wizard of Oz and the shoes were in it. I glance at the note all it said was:  
_Clove,  
Wear shoes to reaping  
love Jem and Mother _

I fling the note away and slip on the red shiny shoes. Once I'm outside I start walking to the square when two pairs of arms link with mine.  
"Hello the girl that never misses" one of the girls say the other one laughs coldly.  
"It's not that it's the girl with the knives, duh" the other girl says.  
I have no Idea how these girls are but by calling me the girl with the knives, and the girl that never misses I have lost care for them as they chat on telling me or themselves about the hot boy who is 18. At the square they pretend to kiss my cheeks before wishing me luck and they run off to the 18 year olds at the front. I see Cato staring at me and I nod to show him I can see that he's staring at me. I go to the 15 year olds then I put my finger on the pricker and it beeps. It means that it sent my name to a system to tell that I'm here.  
I stand in between Rye and Cay two girls I met at school when I was 12. They both call me Clove just Clove. Which is why I like them but we are not best friends we are just friends. They didn't bother to call me; the girl that never misses, or the girl with the knives. They say it's because they love me for who I am and not what the knives make of me. Rye and Cay are not like normal careers they hate the Hunger games and wish it never existed. After a while, the mayor, Mr Havmared comes through the doors of the justice building onto the stage with all the victors, the only one I see well is Meeka, and the escort Faige Worthy walks behind them. As they all sit down except Mayor Havmared who goes to the podium.  
"This year the mentors are…" He begins and Cay and Rye take both of my hands. The thing is that even Mentors don't know they are going to mentor the tributes until the reaping days. Even though there is a pattern, this year I know it's going to be Brutus and Meeka but it's weird I don't really know the pattern. "Brutus and Meeka" he adds. Brutus nods approving and Meeka smiles knowingly. As the mayor starts his boring speech I tune out thinking about the poor girl tribute this year that will have to fight Cato. After a while Cay nudges me.  
"They about to reap the tributes" she whispers to me. I see Faige talking up at the podium about how lucky she is to be here in district 2. I smile isn't it good to be here than in district 12, 11 or 10.  
"Okay let's start the reaping" she chirps into the microphone. I roll my eyes. "The lady tribute is…" she starts and puts her hand straight into the bowl that looks like a fish bowl that the principal has at our school, you see I always get called up there because I'm throwing knives or something. She pulls a piece of paper out that is shiny and pure that has a bit of black tape on it. I feel so sorry for the girl tribute she has to fight Cato. "The girl tribute is… Clove Sevina" she yells into the microphone. I blank. I am the girl tribute to fight Cato this year. Cay and Rye cling on my hands with all their power. I detach them quickly and they hug each other for support I walk forward to the stage smiling evilly and cunningly. Once I get to the stage I climb the stairs and got to Faige.  
"Hello dear" Faige says. I let a sweet smile form on my lips.  
"Hello" I say back before facing the crowd of district 2, "and Goodbye for now to you" I yell. Faige nods slowly before walking to the boy tribute bowl. I find Cato in the Crowd he is not looking at me he's looking at Faige.  
"And the boy tribute is…." She puts her hand in and pulls on out quickly the same piece of paper that had my name on it. "The boy tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is … William Smith" She yells into the microphone. A laugh escapes from my mouth what kind of name it that. I know it's from both the dark days. The boy is 12 and boos go back forth through the crowd of district 2 even the victors are booing. We hate it when a 12 year old is picked we know even district 12 could beat us.  
"I volunteer" I hear Cato say and when the 12 year old comes past him he pulls him back and walks up to the stage happily.

Oh Crap, Why Cato why now.


End file.
